The business card is commonly used to exchange business contact information between business associates. The present form of the business card is relatively standardized and is used in Rolodexes and in electronic equivalents the world over. Advantageously, a business card includes contact information for people you meet and is easily and conveniently carried and exchanged.
Unfortunately, in today's business world, many introductions and other exchanges happen electronically or by voice communication wherein a business card cannot be readily exchanged. To this end, electronic business cards, or vCards, have been developed. A vCard is an electronic business card comprising contact information for an individual. Though many applications export vCards, they have yet to be standardized such that all electronic contact systems import them. Further, the inclusion of contact information within a vCard has been standardized on the lowest common denominator—the minimum information set for an individual's contact information, instead of benefiting from the wide array of contact mechanisms available to businesses today.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method for electronically sharing business contact information that overcomes at least some of the limitations of the prior art.